The Story of The Sun King
by Zory rock101
Summary: I knew in my heart someday my past is coming back to haunt me for the bad stuff I did before I meet Nike. I sit up in our bed thinking about that dream I had last night. I feel Nike hand on mine base skin. She sits up and looked at me with worrying eyes. "What wrong?" She asked, rubbing my base. I looked down at her. I'm now 18 and Nike is 23 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing 10/10/17**

 **Published 7/1/18**

 **The Story of The Sun King Chapter 1 start now:**

I knew in my heart someday my past is coming back to haunt me for the bad stuff I did before I meet Nike. I sit up in our bed thinking about that dream I had last night. I feel Nike hand on mine base skin. She sits up and looked at me with worrying eyes. "What wrong?" She asked, rubbing my base. I looked down at her. I'm now 18 and Nike is 23 years.

"Nothing, my love," I said kiss her lips. Nike pushes her body up against me and deepens the kiss. I know she wants kids with me, but when my past come and get me. He or she will hurt with women I love. I put my hand on her shoulder and push her away to stop the kiss. "We can right now, I'm sorry," I said, standing up and put on my clothes. Nike stands up from the bed. She is wearing sexy pajamas that she knows will turn me on. "Please put on some clothes," I said, looking away from her. I don't need to turn around to see the look on her face.

She put on her clothes and sits back down on the bed. I walked out of the room and went down the hallway to my office where Neil is waiting for me. "Good morning, your Majesty," Neil said, put his have over his chest and slightly bow to me. I walked over to a chair that is behind my desk and sits down. "Here some document that you need to sign by the end of today," Neil said, put the documents on my desk. I looked at them and let out a sigh.

"Today is going to be busy," I said, looking at the pile of paper. I looked up and saw Neil walked out of my office without a word. I pick up my pen and starting to sign the documents one by one. I stop for a few minutes because my fingers starting to ache with all that writing. I turn my chair around to look out of the window. I need to door open and I turn my chair back around to see who it is. Neil walked into the room carrying a golden trey with Tea Cup, sugar and a piece of chocolate cake on the trey.

"Here you go, your Majesty," Neil said, put the trey on my desk after I move the paper away from where he is planning on to set the trey. He pours the tea into my cup and adds sugar. "Is there anything else you want?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No, you may leave," I answer, taking a sip of my tea. I watch Neil walked out of the room and close the door behind him. I pick put my fork and place it on the cake to take a bite. After a while I finally my tea and cake. I ring a ball that is on my desk, so Neil can come and take this trey away. Neil walked into the room and pick up the trey. He walked out of the room and close the door behind him. I went back to work sign documents for the three passed hours.

"Livi, can I come in?" Asked a voice on the other side of my door. I know who that voice belongs to, it is Nike. I let out a sigh.

"Come in," I answer, watching the door open and walked in Nike. Her eyes were red like she was crying. I stand up and walked over to her. "Nike what wrong?" I asked, looking at her.

"Did I do something wrong that why you don't love me anymore?" She asked, wiping her tears away. My heart stop and My eyes got wide. I want to know what she is thinking about.

"Nike, I still do love you," I said, wrapped my arms around her and pull her closer to me. Nike laid her head on my chest and starting to cry harder. I pick Nike up in my arms and walked down the hallway to our bedroom.

"Livius, I want you." She whispers in my ears. When we got to our room. I laid her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you what this?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." She answers. I walked on over to a desk and grab out a condom. I went back onto the bed and took off my clothes. I put the condom on my penis for protection. I got on top of her and slowly talking off her clothes.

"You looked beautiful," I said, lick one of her breasts. I press my lips against her and slip one of my fingers in her womanhood.

"Li...vi." She moans my name. I went down to lick her womanhood while my finger is still in her. She is almost there. I spread her legs apart and getting into a comfortable position. I slowly put my penis against her womanhood and rub up against it before enter her. I went in and out of her as slowly at first then went faster. Nike moans out my name on every time I go to her. But I didn't notice that the condom break and my seeds enter her every last drop is in her.

I pull out of her and laid down next to her. "Livius." She said, turn to look at me and touch my cheek. I laid my hand on top of his and smile at her with love in my eyes. "I love you." She said after that she falls asleep.

"I love you too," I said, give her a kiss before standing up. I put on my clothes and head it down the hallway. I looked out of the window and saw a shadow behind a tree looking at being from distance. I can't make out who is this person is. After a while, the person is gone, and I continue walking down to my office. I open the door to my office and walked in. I sit down at my desk and looked at same documents.

It has been a week, and I have this feeling someone is watching every move I make. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I call out. The door open an walked in Nike. "What is it?" I asked looking at her.

"Livius, I think...I'm pregnant." She said in a weak voice. My eyes got wide. It is a bad time for her to be pregnant right now. I sit there not said a word. "Livius." She calls out my name.

"Get out," I said, turning around and looked out of the window.

"Huh?" She asked, looking shocked.

"I said get out!" I yelled. I heard the door slam shut. They will go after her and the child. But that she can't be mine because I used a protection. My eyes got wide in anger. She is cheating on me with someone in this castle. I will them after I find out who. I stand up and walked out of my office. I walked down the hallway and went into Nike's bedroom. She is sitting on the bed, crying. "Who the father of that child?" I asked, walking over to her.

She turns her head in shock. "What are you saying, this child is yours." She answers, wrapping away her tear.

"Don't lie to me. this child can't be mine. I will ask again who is the father?" I asked, looking down at her with cold dead eyes.

"You don't believe me." She said, stand up and trying to walk out the room but I grab her by the hand. I push her back on the bed and pin her hand over her head.

"If you refuse to tell me. Then you will stay lock away in your bed until you tell me who the father." I said, walked out of the room and lock the door behind me. Before I walked down the hallway. I can hear Nike calling out my name. "Guard!" I yelled and three guards come running up to me.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Asked one of the guards.

"I need a guard to stand in front of Nike's room and I need to find the man who goes her pregnant. Now go." I said, walking back to my office. I open the door to my office and saw Neil standing there.

"I heard Nike is pregnant with your child," Neil said, looking at me.

"That child is not mine. I used a condom so that child is not mine." I said, looking back at Neil.

"Majesty sometime condom does break," Neil said. After he said that my eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked, running out of the room and went back to Nike room. I open the door and Nike throw a pillow at the door.

"Get out!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Nike," I said, walked into the room and went over to her.

"Leave me alone. You don't love me anymore." Nike yelled throwing another pillow at me.

"Nike please listen to me," I said, looking at me.

"Why should I, you think your child belongs to someone else." Nike crying in the pillow.

"NIKE!" I yelled, walking close to her. Nike put the pillow down that she was getting ready to throw at me. I sat down on the bed and put my hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, that I make you feel this way," I said, pull Nike in my arms.

"Livius," Nike said, looking up at me. I laid down on the bed still holding Nike in my arms.

"I will ever make you feel this way again," I said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"Livius," Nike said, getting on top of me. "I love you." She said, continue to kiss me. I put my hand on her hips and slowly put my hand up her nightgown. "Livius," Nike said, looking down at me.

I took off her nightgown and looked at her. "You are so beautiful carrying my child," I said, put my hand on her bare flat stomach.

"Livius," Nike said, get throwback and laying on her back and now I was on top of her. I unzip my pants and pull them down half-way his legs. I grab the corner of Naiku underwear and slowly took it off.

"Are you ready?" I asked, rubbing my penis against her womanhood.

"Yes," Nike moan, feeling me push it inside her.

"I won't hurt the baby," I said, going in slowly. Nike wraps her arms around me and pushes my head between her breast. I suck on the right side of her breast.

"Nike," I asked, move my head to her nipped and suck on it.

"Livius." Nike moan, throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Oh gob, Nike You feel so good," I said, going in a little bit faster. After a while, I pull out of Nike and laid down beside her. I pull up my pants and zip it up.

Nike stands up from the bed and piles on her clothes. Nike walked over to the window and saw it was snowing outside. I stand up from the bed and walked over to her.

"The snow is beautiful," Nike said, laid her head on my bare chest.

"Yeah, it is," I said, wrap my arms around her. Nike turns around and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," She said with a smile.

I love you too," I said, pick her up in my arms and take her back over to the bed. "You need to rest," I said resting my stand on her stomach.

"Okay, She said, closing her eyes and fall asleep. After I knew that Nike is asleep. I walked down the hallway when I hear a crash sound coming from my bedroom.

"Nike" I yelled run in the room and saw the room was a mess but there was no sign of Nike. "Guard!" I asked, standing in the doorway of Nike and my bedroom.

"What is it your, Majesty?" Two guards asked, running up to me.

"Seach the castle ground. Nike has been kidnapped." I asked, storm out of the room and down the hallway. 'Whoever kidnapped Nike and hurt her or the baby. I will kill them.' I said to myself.

"Your Majesty," Neil said, walking down the hallway toward me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"A maid says that they saw Nike being taking by a red-haired man," Neil said, looking at me.

"Where did they go?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It looks like they went to the north mountain." Neil answer.

"I want guards searching the mountain," I order, walking down the hallway.

"Yes, sir," Neil said, bowing his head while I was walking away. I walked down the hallway to my office and open the door. When I notice something on my desk.

 **Sorry, a cliffhanger finds out in the next chapter what Livius found on his desk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update**

 **Writing 7/1/18**

 **Published 10/1/18**

 **Last time on The Story of The Sun King:**

"Nike" I yelled run in the room and saw the room was a mess but there was no sign of Nike. "Guard!" I asked, standing in the doorway of Nike and my bedroom.

"What is it your, Majesty?" Two guards asked, running up to me.

"Seach the castle ground. Nike has been kidnapped." I asked, storm out of the room and down the hallway. 'Whoever kidnapped Nike and hurt her or the baby. I will kill them.' I said to myself.

"Your Majesty," Neil said, walking down the hallway toward me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"A maid says that they saw Nike being taking by a red-haired man," Neil said, looking at me.

"Where did they go?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It looks like they went to the north mountain." Neil answer.

"I want guards searching the mountain," I order, walking down the hallway.

"Yes, sir," Neil said, bowing his head while I was walking away. I walked down the hallway to my office and open the door. When I notice something on my desk.

 **The Story of The Sun King chapter 2 starts now:**

I walked over to the desk and pick up the letter. I slowly open the read and starting to read the letter: Your Majesty, if you want to see your beloved wife. Let us settle this for what you did to my kingdom a long time ago. Meet me in the Dark crystal forest alone or else I will make sure your wife did not come back to you in one piece.

"Damn it," I said, crush the letter in my hand. "I will kill you if you harm her and my unborn child," I said, my eyes turn dark and ice cold like it was a long time ago before I meet Nike. I storm out of my office and walked down the hallway. I got to my house and Took off towards the dark crystal forest.

I stop my horse and saw the man was not here yet. 'Where is he?' I asked myself.

"Welcome Your Majesty." A man said, stepping out of the tree.

"Where is Nike?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"calm down, She right over there." The man said, pointing to the right. I turn my head and saw Nike tired up against a tree.

"Let her go," I growl, looking back at him.

"No, No that not how it works. You have to bet me first." The man said with a grin on his face.

"I going to kill you," I said, narrow my eyes at him. I grab my sword and point it at him.

"I want to see you try." The man said, pull out his sword. The man run at me with his sword and I block his attack with my sword.

"I will make you pay for taking my wife," I said, throw him away from me with my sword.

"Don't make me laugh," The man said, run at me again. The man swings his sword and I cut him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"I told you that I will make you pay," I said, wrap away the blood from my sword. I walked over to Nike and cut the rope.

"Livius," Nike said, throw herself at me.

"That goodness you okay," I asked, wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. "Let go home," I said, pick her up in my arms.

"Okay," Nike said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How the baby?" I asked, looking at down at her.

"The baby is fine," Nike said, looking up at me.

"That good," I said, walked into our bedroom. I laid Nike down on the bed and sat down next to her. "Get some rest," I said, pull the blanket over her.

"Okay," Nike said, close her eyes.

"I love you," I said, laid down on the bed and wrap my arms around her.

"I love you too," Nike said, fall asleep.

9 month has passed and Nike was giving birth to our baby. I was in the hallway waiting to see my child. The door open and walked out was a maid. "Can I see her now?" I asked, looking at the maid.

"Yes, you can go in there now," The maid answer, walked down the hallway. I walked in the room and saw Nike holding two babies in her arms.

"I'm and meet your sons," Nike said, looking at me. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"They are perfect, " I said, lend over and kiss Nike on the lips.

"I love you," Nike said, kiss me back.

"I love you too," I said, took one of our sons and hold him in my arms.

"What do you want to name them?" Nike asked, looking at me.

"Hikaru," I answer, looking down at Hikaru in my arms.

"Okay, then I will name this one Kaoru," Nike said, looking down at Kaoru in her arms.

"Those names are perfect," I said with a smile.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Nike said, looking at Hikaru who was in my arms then looked at Kaoru who was in her arms.

"I think its time for bed," I said, took Hikaru into the crib before I went back for Kaoru and put him in the crib. I walked over to the bed and laid down beside Nike. "How do you feel?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nike said, laid her head on my chest.

"That good," I said, rubbing her back.

"Goodnight Livius I love you," Nike said, close her eyes and fall asleep in my arms.

"Goodnight Nike I love you too," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep too.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
